Forum:RP:The Mew Mews VS The Dark Sides
Mews Vs Dark Sides This is the Roleplay for the characters with Darksides/Alter egos. The Mew Mews, or your team of mews and the mew mew are going to fight against eachother, and until the Dark sides lose, they will keep fighting. Roles Ichigo (amyrose) Mint (amyrose) Lettuce (Amyrose) Pudding (Amyrose) Zakuro (Amyrose) Gwen (Amyrose) Berry (Amyrose) Wrath/Mew Grace (Amyrose) Mew Murabudou/Mew Kurobudou (MomoiroSakura) Mew Cherri (MomoiroSakura) Mew MidoriBudou (MomoiroSakura) the Roleplay this roleplay is for people who have characters with dark sides ONLY! and Amyrose gets to play the original mews since she made this. Ichigo: Masaya! Masaya: Ichigo... Grace: Oh shoot *she runs away* Grrrr...AH! *she does the transition from Mew Grace To Mew Wrath* (Ok, if Momo is here, you can do Ai's transition *Berii Mew Mews run up to the rest of the Mew Mews* Mew Murabudou: Were here- *Mew Murabudou stops talking suddenly and begins to glow red and her pupils dilate, Her Mew costume starts to change from purple to black and red* Mew Midoribudou: MURA!! *She trys to run forward but Mew Cherri holds her back* *Mew KuroBudou Turned around slowly, laughing maniacaly* Mew Ichigo: Shoot! First Grace, now Mura! Mew Zakuro: We have to fight them, Midoribudou. Mew Berry: Come on! Mew Wrath: SCARLET SWORD RUSH! *she throws an attack at the Berri Mew Mews, and The Tokyo Mew Mews, leaving Kurobudou unwounded* *Mew KuroBudou smirks evily* Mew MidoriBudou: But.... Mew Cherri: Zakuro is right *Mew Midori head shot in Mew Cherri's direction* Mew Midori: How could you say that but she's our teammate and my little sister and Mew Grace is our friend!! Mew Cherri: Not anymore *Mew Cherri stares at mew KuroBudou and Mew Wrath* *Mew Kurobudou lifts her hand up and a sword glowing red appears in her hand* Mew Wrath: Hehe Mew Gwen: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? Mew Zakuro: Calm down! Mew Ichigo: RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK! Wrath takes almost no damage, same to Mew Kurobudou Mew KuroBudou: You really think an attack like ''that ''is going to effect us? *Mew KuroBudou lunged towards Mew Ichigo with her sword* Mew Ichigo: AHH! Mew Mint: SORRY AI! i HAVE TO DO THIS! *she gets in front of Ichigo to protect her* Mew Wrath: Hehe... SCARLET SWORD RUSH! Mew Mint: AGH! *Mew Kurobudou laughs* Mew Midori: Mew Mint!!! *Mew Midori runs over to mint*..Are you alright Mew Cherri: *Mew Cherri takes out her weapon* Im sorry Gaki (Nickname for Ai), Mew Grace but i have to do this! *Mew Cherri jumps into the air and heads for Mew Wrath and Kurobudou but couldn't hit anywhere near theme* Mew Kurobudou: You think it would be that easy? Ha! Mew Mint: I'm fine Mew Wrath: HAH! SCARLET BLOOD RUSH! *her attack is stronger, she uses it on mew cherri* Mew Ichigo: SHOOT! BERRY! Mew Berry: What? Mew Ichigo: TRY COMBINING OUR POWERS! Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry: RIBBON DOUBLE BERRY CHECK! Mew Cherri: *Falls to the ground* Mew MidoriBudou: *Runs over too Mew Cherri* Mew Cherri: Im ok *She smiles at Mew Midori Budou* *Mew Kurobudou and Mew Warth Just stand there while the attack hits them* Mew Kurobudou: Hmm that tickled abit *she smirkes and looks at Mew Wrath*\ Mew Wrath: *smirks back* Wanna try combining our powers on them? Mew Pudding: OH NO Mew Gwen: LETTUCE! Mew Gwen and Lettuce: RIBBON TEAM GREEN FLASH! Mew Kurobudou: *Brushes off the attack like it was nothing* *she laughs* Yes lets combin our powers and show them what real strength is! Mew Midoribudou: *thinking* This can't be my sister can it?...she's like a different person...Grace is also...i wonder if they'll ever by there old selfs again* Mew Mint: This isnt good Mew Wrath: SCARLET BLOOD RUCSH COMBINE! *They both attack and blow the Mews backwords* Mew Kurobudou: Now you see what true power is? Mew Midorbudou: AI-CHII!!! (a nickname her sister gave to Ai as a kid) *Mew Kurobudou turns and looks at Mew Midoribudou* What happend? this isn't you! don't you remeber me? your sister? *Mew Kurobudou raises her eyebrow looking rather un-moved* Mew MidoriBudou: All of us..were your friends Ai-chii, Grace why are you acting like this? Mew Kurobudou: Onee-chan? *she walks closer to Mew Midoribudou* Mew Midoribudou: Yes you remeber now?! *Mew Kurobudou flings out her sword* Mew Cherri: LOOK OUT MIDORI!!! *SLASH* *Mew Midoribudou has a larg scar on her right arm* Mew Wrath: *she laughs maniacly* Mew Ichigo: THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Mew Mint: STOP THIS YOU TWO! Mew Gwen: GRACIE! PLEASE STOP! Mew Wrath: Whos Grace? *smirk* Mew Kurobudou: Stop? ..heh heh were only just getting started *She flipps forwards and starts attacking Mew Ichigo with her sword* Mew Ichigo: WAHHH! Mew Wrath: *she lunges at Mew Berry, and slashes her, leaving a deep scar in her leg* Mew Berry: OUUUUUUCH! Mew Wrath: HEHA! Mew Midoribudou: *runs over to mew berry and begins to heal both there scars* sorry my healings not so great right now Mew Wrath: TRY AL YOU WANT! IT WON'T HELP FUTURE SUFFERING! Mew Berry: It's alright, but how do we change them back? Mew Midori: *She stopped* i don't know... *Mew Cherri tackles Mew Kurobudou while she was attacking Mew Ichigo* Mew Cherri: Why are you doing this gaki?! Mew Kurobudou: Get..OF ME! *blows Mew Cherri away with a sheild* Mew Gwen: GRACIE STOP THIS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Mew Wrath: *growls takes her sword and nearly stabs it all the way through Gwen* Mew Kurobudou: *Laugh manicaly* What next Mew Warth? Mew Cherri: *thinking* This is bad...we can't take two of them on ta once Mew Cherri: Wait we can split up!! Mew Midoribudou: Huh? Mew Cherrri: If we split up they'll be forced to split up too and they'll be easyier to fight!! Mew Midoribudou: Split into even groups of 4 Mews and they'll have to follow us!! Mew Ichigo: Good idea! Mew Berry: Me, Ichigo, Lettuce and Gwen, will go after wrath, you Mint, Zakuro, and Cherri go for Kuro, Got it? Mew Wrath: SCARLET BLOOD RUSH! Mew Midoribudou: Got it! *Mew Mint, Zakuro, Cherri and Midoribudou run right* Mew Kurobudou: They splitting up.. oh well might as well play along Wrath don't you think? Mew Wrath: Agreed, they can't even take us down when were slipt apart Mew Ichigo, Mew Berry,Mew Gwen, and Mew Lettuce: *they run to the left* Mew Wrath: *chases them* Mew Kurobudou *Runs after the Mews that went to the right with her sword* Run all you want Mew Mews we can sill find you! *Laughs* *Mew Midoribudou, Mew Cherri, Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro keep running and hide behind a tall wall* Mew Cherri: What are we gonna do? Gaki-- Mew Kurobudou keeps throwing everything we've got right back at us Mew Midoribudou: and we can't keep running like this! Mew Mint: I don't know what do to Mew Zakuro: There using a negative energy force we can't fight because were using a normal energy force Mew Wrath: Scarlet BLood Rush! Mew Ichigo: WAAAAA! Mew Berry: We have to come up with a way to counter this Mew Gwen: I just Want Grace back Mew Kurobudou: Ribbon Bloodberii Shock!!! *The Mew Mews jump out of the way* Ahh!! Mew Cherri: Hurry she found us!! Mew Midoribudou and Mew Cherri: Ribbon Berii Mew Tag! Mew Kurobudou: *Jump out of the way* Ribbon Bloodberri Shock! *The Mews run away* Mew Wrath: SCARLET BLOOD WRATH! *she hits the mews with a stronger attack* Mew Ichigo: Retreat! four Mews run away Mews keep running untill they run into the other half of the Mew Mews Mew Cherri: Look guys theres the other Mews!! run over to eachother Mew Midoribudou: Any luck?? Mew Ichigo: No, not even me and Berry can take her down.... Any luck for you? Oh, and Berry thinks that we should use a counter energy Wrath runs over to mew Kurobudou Mew Wrath: Well that was a entertaining little game now wasn't it? Mew Midoribudou: Counter energy? whats that? Mew KuroBudou: Yes it was but i feel like playin something new *giggles evily to Mew Warth* lets play last Mew standing *Grins evily* Mew Wrath: Indeed Mew Berry: Those two are using dark energy, we could counter it wth something like Mew Aqua, but theres none around Mew Wrath: SCARLET BOOD DEATH! Mew Mint: AHHH! Mew Midoribudou: Good idea Berry if we find a Mew Aqua we could heal there dark energy there must be some somewhere! Mew Kurobudou: Ribbon Bloodberri Shock!!! Mew Cherri: *Jumps out of the way* The faster we get out of here the better! Mew Lettuce: Yeah! Mew Mint: COME ON! Mew Ichigo: I agree with Mint for once *The Mew Mews ran away and hide close enough to Mew Kurobudou and Mew Wrath but far away enough that they couldn't find them for awhile* Mew Cherri: Ok not that this is an easy question but where do we find a Mew Aqua to defeat them? Mew MidoriBudou: Its true normally the Mew Aqua kinda sorta finds us Mew Ichigo: Thats really true Mew Zakuro: It would take more than one to knock both of them back to their sences Mew Pudding: How many would it take? Mew Cherri: and where are we gonna find them all?! Mew MidoriBudou: How do we figure all these things out!! Mew Zakuro: Calm down, we'll figure it out Mew Ichigo: Yeah Mew Cherri: We just need to put all are brains together!! Mew Berry: Yeah Mew Lettuce: Hmm.... Mew Kurobudou: *Jumps at The Mew Mews* Prepare yourself Mew Mews! RIBBON BLOODBERII SHOCK!! *Mew Mews Jump Out of the way* Mew Cherri: No time to think now! *Takes out weapon* *jun nods and does the same* Mew Ichigo: *she pulls out her weapon* MAXIMUM POWER MEW ICHIGO! Mew Berry: *she takes out her weapon* MAXIMUM POWER MEW BERRY! Mew Ichigo and Berry: RIBBON DOUBLE BERRY CHECK! Mew Wrath: *yawns* You two aren't THAT powerfull, but i'll admit your parlor tricks are amusing Mew Kurobudou: *Laughs Snarkly at what Mew Warth said* Prepare yourselfs Mew Mews! Mew Cherri: *Jumps at Mew Kurobudou and attacks Mew Kurobodou jumps back but gets a scratch on her face* I didn't want to do that kid but you forced me. Mew Kurobudou: *Wipes the blood on her cut* Heh...your fast but no where neer fast enough to beat us! Mew Pudding: YOU SHUT UP WITCH! PUDDING RING INFERNO! *she uses her atack to try and contain one of them* Mew Wrath: RIBBON SCARLET BLOOD RUSH! *she sends Pudding flying back* Mew Kurobudou: hehe this is getting sad *she does a fake synpathetic face* *She runs to attack Mew Cherii* but stops suddenly *Mew Cherii looks confused* Mew Kurobudou: *eyes go from red to purple* W-whats going on?! *Mew Kurobudou changes back to Mew Midoribudou and a Mew Aqua Immereged from Her Mew Mark* Mew Cherii: A Mew Aqua!! Mew Wrath: Shoot... Mew Ichigo: Now Wrath is just left Mew Berry: Oh joy Mew Murabudou: Huh? MewMidoribudou: AI!!! *she hugs her* Mew Cherri: The Mew Aqua must have healed her maybe if it healed you it could heal Grace too? Mew Midoribudou its worth a shot! are you up for it Ai? *puts her hand on Ai's shoulder* Mew Murabudou: Yeah! *she nodes* MEW AQUA ROD!! *rod appears in her hand and she waves it around Mew Wrath* Mew Wrath: What the?... *the red and black coloration reverses back to blue, her hair go's back to golden yellow, and her eyes become sky blue again*